The Best Moment
by EnderQueen
Summary: Dipper can certainly say that this was the best moment of her life. Fem!Dipper


Dipper sighed as her twin sister and her two best friends search high and low for dresses for her to try on. How did she get pulled into this again? Oh yeah. Pacifica North freaking west. She just had to taunt her in front of Mabel that Dipper will never look like an actual girl. She even stated that the first time she saw her she thought she was a boy. Now that had to be a lie because Dipper was pretty dang sure that 19 year old guy's chest don't work like hers. Sure Dipper preferred to go out into the woods in rainy days and has the tendency to wear baggy clothes. But a lot of girls don't wear dresses or skirts. It's completely normal! Guess Pacifica doesn't see it like that. The only way to be 'pretty' in her book is to wear makeup and dresses. Dear god did she sound like one of those _special snowflake _girls on the internet. "Try these on!" Mabel screeched. With a small yelp Dipper was pushed into a changing with piles of cloths in her arms. With the door closed Dipper listened to her sister rant.

"How dare she! My sister is gorgeous! Ooooohhhh! Pacifica just makes me so mad! I just want to-"

"Mabel maybe you should calm down…" the slightly hesitant voice of Candy cut her sister off.

Mabel sighed "I know but she didn't have to be so…so….URGH!"

"I know what you mean." Grenda stated

"Well at least Gravity Falls is having this big festival. Now we can show Pacifica that she is w-r-o-n-g wrong!"

As Mabel and the others started to insult Pacifica, Dipper took a look at the ever growing pile of cloths. Looking at the dresses Dipper nearly gagged at how some of them looked. Who the hell would wear something so….small? They must be getting desperate if they are starting to give her the ugly and degrading ones. Guess that's what happens if you go through all the clothes in a store. Slowly she went through each of the dresses trying one on every once and a while.

"Most of these dresses would look great on Mabel…" Dipper muttered to herself. She was not clueless to know that her sister was the better looking twin. Tall, smart, creative, and with the ability to look great in anything she wore Dipper couldn't help to feel a bit envious. Dipper looked into the mirror and stared at herself. She was thin at least and smart, she also has clear skin. Minus the small scars and scrapes she got from her explorations. With a spin and a pose Dipper tried to look cute like her sister.

One look in the mirror Dipper deflated like a balloon. Who was she kidding? Take away her woman assets and cut her hair short she could pull of a slightly girly looking boy. With a huff Dipper went back to the dresses only to pause and stare at a piece of black cloth poking out of the pile. Pulling it out Dipper gave the dress a once over. Shrugging she tried it on before opening the door for her sister and friends to see. Next thing she knew her ears were ringing form high pitched squeals.

"Oh this is perfect, perfect, PERFECT!" Mabel jumped up and down while Grenda and Candy held hands and jumped happily.

"Ok so we found the dress can we go now?" Dipper asked with a sight whine in her voice. "Are you crazy? We got to accessorize!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Grenda! You go look for the cutest pair of shoes you can find!"

"Got it!"

"Candy! You go look for some jewelry!"

"I will not let you down!"

As the two ran off with their tasks Mabel slowly turned towards Dipper. "Uh….Mabel?" fear was defiantly in her voice. Mabel grinned slowly a shadow cast against her face as she made her way towards her twin. "Time for a makeover!" Mabel sang.

"Oh dear god help me."

The sun has set but the town's people of Gravity Falls were wide awake in the middle of town. Games and stands lined up against each other down the streets, people dressed up and chatting with one another and in the center of it all was a large dance floor where people both young and old danced with each other.

Dipper never felt more out of place in her life. Minutes ago she was standing and chatting with Mabel before her sister got whisked away to dance with a handsome young man, leaving her all alone. She would have gone and talked to Wendy but she was having trouble with Robbie who was begging her to take him back, and Soos was gorging himself with free food. Even Gruncle Stan was busy watching over Mabel like a hawk to be sure that the guy won't do any funny business to her twin. Candy and Grenda were off with their own dates as well. She couldn't help but wish that she was in her room reading her new mystery novels.

"Well I'm actually impressed" A voice came from behind her. With a turn Dipper looked into the eyes of the infamous Pacifica Northwest. "I didn't think you can get anymore pitiful!" Pacifica laughed loudly obviously trying to gain as much attention as possible to humiliate the Pine twin. Dipper scowled at her "And I'm impressed that you actually left looking like that. What did you do? Drop your face in a makeup box?" Dipper had no idea where that out of character response came from, but _dang_ did it feel good to see that look of shock and embarrassment flash across her face. What Dipper said was also fairly true. Out of all the girls in the festival Pacifica certainly had the most makeup on her.

With a flip of golden hair Pacifica sneered down at Dipper. "Well at least _I_ have style. Where the hell did you get your clothes? It's totally out of date!" Dipper looked down at her dress. It was a lovely black dress that ended just below her knees. The dress was supported at the front, connected to a golden chocker that had a brick pattern on it, the outfit showed part of her back but thankfully her hair covered plenty of it. A gold triangle was embedded slightly below her collar bone. Her only jewelry on her was two golden triangle shaped earrings. She also wore a pair of black shoes that had two yellow bows on each side. Dipper thought it looked nice. Maybe she was wrong because soon laughter was all around her.

"Oh and speaking of dates…You don't even have one do you?" Pacifica taunted. Now a blush was starting to appear on Dipper's face. Tears started to sting her eyes as she listened to the laughter that rang in her ears.

"There you are my dear! I was looking everywhere for you!"

As if a switch was flipped all laughter and chatter was silenced. Arms snaked around Dippers waist and pulled her into an embrace. "You look gorgeous." A voice which sounded so very…_familiar_ stated. "I should thank you for watching over her but we really must be going!" and like that Dipper was led star-stuck crowd. Once they were a good distance away from the crowd Dipper was finally released. She blinked at the sudden loss of warmth and turned to see who helped her. A tall lanky man stood in front of her a grin stretched across his face. He wore a black bowtie and suit with yellow cuffs that strangely enough had the same brick pattern as her chocker. A black top hat sat on top of his head.

"Uh…thanks for the help."

"No problem Pine Tree!" Dipper blinked at the nickname.

"…Pine Tree?" memories from her time as a twelve year old flashed around into her head. The only one who ever called he that was-

"Bill?" The man blinked before giving a large grin that made Dipper's heart flutter.

"So you remember!"

"Yeah…um…Why aren't you-"

"A dorito?" Dipper snorted a bit at the statement before trying to keep herself together. Bill looked down at her highly amused by her actions.

"I'm a demon Pine Tree. I have a lot and I mean a LOT of abilities. Shape shifting is one of the easier ones. Well for me any way." "I see you still have a big ego." Bill ignored that much to Dipper's amusement. "This is just one of my favorite forms. It's what I feel I would look like if I were human. However I could change it a bit. Maybe have as many muscles as a Manator!" Dipper's nose scrunched upwards at the idea. "Don't change it…I like it. It…you look nice." Face now bright red she turned her head away to hopefully calm down. "Aww! Pine Tree! You do care!" Bill sang as he clasped his hands together and cooed at her. Dipper puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Anyway…why did you help me?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Bill question and turned towards her. Giving his attention to the significantly short human.

"I mean…you could have left me there and watch me get humiliated-"

"Pine Tree look at your outfit. See anything familiar?"

Dipper stared at him for a bit before realizing something strange. She had golden pyramids on her. Now that she thought about it there were a lot of triangles in Gravity Falls.

"Do you have something to do with all those triangles?"

"Haha! She still got it! And yes those triangles are like my eyes with them I'm able to observe everything in this mystery packed town!"

"So you've been watching us this whole time!"

"Hey hey hey! Calm down Pine Tree! I have my reasons. Anyway I noticed that you were having a dress problem so I just sort of…made you one and snuck it in your sister's pile."

Dipper looked at the blush that was now starting to form on Bill's face. "You…made ME a dress?"

Bill looked away his blush deepening "Don't sound so surprised! You deserve it. And you look really good in it too…"

Now both of them had blushes on their faces. Dipper couldn't help but feel happy at those words. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. Bill rubbed the back of his head "Anyway I should get going…"

Dipper looked up at him in shock "Oh don't go! Oh um I mean….do you…want to dance?"

"…you dance?"

"Wha-? Yes I dance! It's something that I do when I'm alone. I get bored when Mabel goes out sometimes and mystery novels can only keep you entertained for some time…"

"…Lets go." Dipper looked up at Bills suddenly determined face. "…huh?" Bill shrugged "You just stated that you dance Pine Tree. I wanna see that and I also want everyone here to know that I'm the best dancer here."

Dipper raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What do you mean the best?" "Come on Pine Tree! It's obvious that I'm the one who knows how to move the best." "Yeah right" Bill stopped gloating and grinned down at her "Is that a challenge I hear Pine Tree?" "I dunno. You tell me." They were now face to face confident grins on both of them.

"You're on Pine Tree."

"Let's see what you got Cipher."

"Oh ho ho! Let's go!"

Music blared from the speakers as the DJ played his music perfectly. The music ranged from techno to pop to classic. The duo looked at each other and smirked. It was ON. As the techno music played Bill moved smoothly and easily with the music. He turned to Dipper to see how she was doing but frozen in mid step. Surprisingly Dipper moved to the music perfectly hips turning, legs moving, and head bobbing. Dipper looked up hair framing her face and smirked at Bill's expression. With a swift turn she made a motion at Bill practically telling him to show her what he can do. At this Bill's face turned into a grin, darker than the one before. He always did love a challenge. Soon the competitive duo were moving and turning and showing off their best moves.

When the music changed they switched styles with ease. While this was going on the people around them started to notice the little dance off they were having. Soon enough a circle started to form around the two and expanded giving them plenty of room. In the circle Mabel, Candy, and Grenda couldn't help but cheer for Dipper. From the sounds of their cheers Wendy and Soos along with Robbie who was begging Wendy for a dance came to watch with Mabel as well. "Whoa! I didn't know Dipper could do that!" Wendy shouted as she watched Dipper move her hips to Shakira's_ Hips Don't Lie _which was currently playing. "You didn't know Dipper could do what?" They all froze when they heard the gruff sound of Stan's voice. The old man was currently drinking some soda when he noticed his niece…dancing with some random guy. There was a spit take. "Wha-WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH A GUY!?" everyone around Stan winced from the sheer volume of his voice. Stand snarled and started to make his way towards Dipper and Bill when he was suddenly held back. Mabel held onto her grand uncle and scowled. "You are NOT gonna ruin this!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army kid?"

"Ahem…Girls?" next thing Stan knew he was pulled back by Candy, Grenda, and surprisingly Wendy as well. "Wendy?! You too?" "Sorry Mr. Pines but Dipper deserves this." "Urgh Soos a little help here!" "Sorry Mr. Pines but even I know not to get involved in this." After that Stan let loose a string of curses that were thankfully drowned out by the music and the cheers of the people around them.

A DJ has to be observant in order to know what the people want so he or she won't have any problems while they work. So slowly step by step he changed the songs into something slower so the duo on the dance floor won't become aware of their surroundings. He grinned as he changed the song into something that will keep them occupied with each other but have them start dancing together. Here comes the tango.

As soon as the song changed Bill recognized it to be a tango right away. He grinned and did a low bow towards Dipper who slowed down from a twirl her dress twirling around her legs. He held out a gloved hand. Dipper stared at it for a bit while the audience watched from the sidelines. Dipper looked from Bill's hand towards his face. She smiled softly and grasped his hand, only to squeak slightly when he pulled her towards him. Bill laughed at the sound and just like that Dipper went back into her competitive mood. They both got into position and soon they both glided around the floor feet moving in unison. Mabel and the other stood in shock just wondering how in the world did Dipper, the awkward bookworm who everyone has seen fallen down at least once this whole summer move like that. Bill twirled her around and around and suddenly he pulled her towards him once more. Dipper keeping her eyes on him hooked her leg around his and lifted her other one up slowly until it was a straight vertical line high above her head. In one swift movement they both were once again moving around the floor. The music all too soon started to end. Once the last note played Bill moved Dipper into a dip hand on the small of her back and eyes locked with hers. The song ended and they both stared at each other while Dipper panted from fatigue. Bill being a demon didn't need to breath but he felt a rush of breath escape his lips as he started at the girl in his arms.

The both jolted in shock when they heard the thunderous applause around them. Bill pulled both of them up while Dipper looked around at the crowd. A blush started to appear on her face from embarrassment. She quickly covered her face with her hands trying to calm down. Bill looked down at her. "Aw Pine Tree" He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them towards him. "Don't cover that pretty little face!" He laughed as her face just got brighter. He smiled softly while Dipper tried to collect her thoughts and without really thinking he bent down and placed his lips on hers. She stiffened from the sudden kiss but closed her eyes. She started to kiss him back softly and after a bit they both pulled away. They started at each other before breaking out into grins.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY NIECE!" They both turned around to see an enraged Stan breaking free from Mabel's grasp. "Dipper! RUN!" Mabel screamed as Stan got loose. With a scream Stan rushed towards them. Bill quickly picked Dipper up into a bridal style hold and ran.

"I GOT THE DIPPER!" Bill yelled as he ran.

"I WILL END YOU!"

"Grunkle Stan! Calm down! Let Dipper be with her boyfriend!" Mabel yelled. Dipper looked up at Bill who now had a bright blush on his face. "…Bill?" "Can't talk now Pine Tree you Uncle-" "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Bill stumbled a bit from that and glanced down at her. "Do you want me to be?" "Well…I would like that…" Dipper said with a blush. Bill stared down at her before he grinned widely.

"DIPPER IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"LIKE HELL SHE IS! GET BACK HERE!"

Dipper just laughed while her sister and her friends squealed. Everyone was clapping and cheering while Stan chased them. She snuggled into Bills arms as they ran away from Stan. Dipper can certainly say that this was the best moment of her life.


End file.
